Lo que el amor puede hacer la caperucita y el lobo?
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Una caperucita muy anormal Un lobo criminal, algo en comun, se encuentran en el bosque y sin quererlo se enamoran aun asi grandes peligros hay que enfrentar... No es buen summary cierto? bueno esta es mi tarea de literatura espero no les moleste que haya usado a SxS como protagonistas de la edicion del cuento original LO HAGO SIN FIN DE LUCRO! LA IMAGEN NO ME PERTENECE


**Pues aquí andamos con un One-Shot, jaja la verdad es una tarea que me dejaron de literatura… debo editar un cuento a mi manera y bueno pensé en hacer estos cambios jeje SCC Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES "LA CAPERUCITA ROJA" NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA ES MI EDICION" **

**Espero les guste…**

"**LO QUE EL AMOR PUEDE HACER, LA CAPERUCITA Y EL LOBO?"**

Erase una ves una pequeña… Pero que digo! Bha… mejor pasemos a algo más importante de esta historia… Comencemos…

Una joven la cual claramente ya no es una niña salía de su casa junto a una bolsa de hule y tras ella una mujer de cabello negro y ojos iguales a esta chica.

-Sakura… mas te vale no tardarte o bien recuerda lo que te are si te tardas –Amenaza la mujer

-Lo se madre… solo debo ir a dejar estas telas a casa de mi abuela y debo regresar antes del anochecer –Repitió rodando los ojos

-Muy bien… solo cuídate mucho hija –pidió ella

-Si claro –Su tono fue casi con sarcasmo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Sakura es una joven de 18 años que por cierto cumplía exactamente hoy, tiene el cabello castaño hasta por los hombros y cuenta con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Siempre se ah caracterizado por tener una gran alegría y por su bondad tan grande pero últimamente todo eso ah sido opacado por su seriedad y frialdad con la gente. Ella estudiaba el la preparatoria del pueblo Tomoeda (Japón) en este lugar ah vivido toda su infancia y adolescencia aunque con el paso de los años las cosas han cambiado para ella.

Vive en una pequeña casa junto a su madre Nadeshiko, su padre las dejo el día en que cumplió 12 años y desde ahí no ah vuelto a saber de el además de que su vida dio un cambio totalmente notorio… Fue así como dejo los estudios pues su madre le prohibió salir, digamos que los problemas en casa eran cada vez más fuertes y eso empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

-Maldita sea porque tengo que ir hasta casa de esa señora que solo me trata mal y me humilla –Refunfuña entre dientes mientras camina por una pequeña vereda. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla, una polera blanca, unos converse y una capa hasta por debajo de la cintura color rosa, a decir verdad siempre se le ah caracterizado por vestir esa capa puesto que es el recuerdo que le dio su tía sonomi antes de fallecer. Su tía era la única que se preocupaba realmente por ella y nadie tenia idea de como le había afectado su muerte hace unos años. Desde ese día ella no se separa de la capa hecha por su tía.

En fin esta era la vida de aquella chica castaña de origen japonés a la cual en la escuela habían apodado con el nombre de "Caperucita Rosa"

Sakura siguió su camino mientras se colocaba los audífonos para perderse en su mundo pero mientras más caminaba mas sentía que era observada y seguida por alguien… Alguien que provocaba un escalofrió en su espalda. Miro hacia atrás pero no hubo nada aun así la sensación de peligro no se aparto de su mente y menos de su corazón en ningún minuto.

-"Hay ya sakura debes estar alucinando" –Se dijo mentalmente y continuo su camino si saber que era vigilada muy de cerca por un chico de casi su misma edad que llevaba un pantalón negro, una playera del mismo tono y una gorra cubriendo su cabeza pero dejando ver que su cabello era color chocolate.

-grrr –Gruño para el mismo –Debo esconderme y pronto, o la policía podría encontrarme… -Dijo para el mismo mientras se ocultaba tras un árbol, el pensaba que si seguía a aquella joven bien podría llegar a una casa por ahí bueno o eso pensaba ya que era extraño ver a alguien entre el bosque y mas a estas horas…

-"Que aburrido… ya no tengo mas que escuchar… ¿habrá señal de radio?" –Pensó la castaña mientras tomaba su celular, después prendió el radio y se quito los audiculares para escuchar mejor

"_En otras noticias se les informa que el preso mejor conocido como "el lobo" huyo ayer por la noche y la policía no tiene rastro alguno de el. Tal parece que "El lobo" esta lejos de Tokio por lo que se recomienda tener precaución y no estar a muy altas horas de la noche pues bien este es un asesinó serial que fue condenado a 20 años de prisión por el asesinato de su madre y familia, cualquier anomalía llamar al 01800 recuerden este joven es un verdadero peligro, sus características son: estatura 1.87 cm, complexión delgada, aproximadamente de 19-20 años, cabello marrón/castaño, un ojo ámbar y otro azul. No sabemos como viste puesto que ah robado ya varios sitios pero sabemos que tiene un tatuaje de un lobo en la parte trasera de su hombro derecho, esperamos que la policía lo capture pronto… y" –_sakura apago la radio y soltó un bufido…

-Bha… que me preocupo, dudo que ese sujeto ande por estos rumbos quien se atrevería a andar en un bosque donde no hay nada!... eso es tonto –Hizo una mueca y sigue su camino

-En verdad crees que es tonto? –Una voz hizo que pegara una pequeño brinco además de que por poco y gritaba

-Qu… quien… quien eres tu? –Dio un paso hacia atrás

-Mi nombre es Shaoran, y digamos que soy el "Lobo" que mencionaron hace un instante en la radio –Sonrió abiertamente

-Pe… pero que… que haces aquí? –Trato de recobrar la postura

-Pues bueno… digamos que este es un buen lugar para esconderme aquí nadie me buscara y si lo hacen pues será imposible que me encuentren entre tanto bosque… -Sigue sonriendo

-Pero… ¿Por qué me sigues? –Recobro el valor en su voz

-Bueno… yo estaba tranquilo por aquí pero… note la presencia de cierta persona y por lo que si no me equivoco hay una casa donde me pueda quedar cierto? –Arque una ceja mientras se le acerca

-bu… bueno… si, pero… no, no es mía… ahí vive… mi abuela –Titubeo un poco

-Genial! Pues me llevaras con ella y me quedare ahí –Se cruza de brazos

-Y… porque eh de hacerlo? –Se le acerca

-Por que sino… lago malo te puede ocurrir a ti y a tu familia –Le muestra una navaja y la joven traga pesado

-Pero es que… -trata de negarse pero la cercanía de aquel extraño la estaba intimidando y aunque quisiera no tenia opción mas que ceder o de lo contrario… -Bueno pero… que pasa si te denuncio ahora mismo –Saca su celular y empieza a marcas –Vamos hazme algo para que no llame a la policía

El chico le miro con el seño fruncido pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro

-No piensas atacarme o hacerme algo?

-No… -Dice en voz cortante

-por que? –frunce el seño

-Por que se que tienes miedo pero aun así no marcaras a nadie –La chica palidece pero termina soltando un suspiro y deja caer su celular

-Tienes razón… no lo are –baja la mirada

-Me lo esperaba… ¿entonces me llevaras a donde vas?

-No. No puedo hacer eso… -La joven se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar

-Oye… por lo menos dime tu nombre –Le toma el brazo

-Sakura… me llamo sakura –Recalca mirándolo –Ahora déjame y suerte con tu vida, espero seas feliz escapando… -Se puede notar como la mirada de ella cambia de enojo a tristeza

-oye estas bien? –Pregunta en tono de preocupación

-Si, ahora déjame! –Le grita y sale corriendo

-Sakura… -Susurra el al ver correr a la chica en un camino distinto al que llevaba en un inicio "Esta loca… se perderá… debería seguirla… pero… porque me preocupo es solo una extraña, tal ves sea mejor que me vaya o bien alguien mas me puede ver" Piensa al momento que empieza a caminar en dirección contraria pero cuando se da la vuelta

-Así que aquí esta el lobito… -"Esa voz" piensa frunciendo el seño

-Quien es usted? –Se voltea y aprieta los puños al ver un arma a punto de dispararle

-Un caza recompensas… estoy aquí porque están dando un buen dinero por ti, jaja deberías rendirte ya no tienes escapatoria –Contesta el hombre de cabello negro

Shaoran solo aprieta la mandíbula mientras contesta –eso nunca… no hice tanto para dejar todo así como así…

-Jaja en verdad eres valiente chico… no puedo entender aun porque mataste a tu familia ¿acaso no los querías?

-Cállate! –Exige mientras frunce más el seño

-huuy parece que eso le dolió al lobito… ¿acaso hay algo que yo no se y es la razón por la que mataste a tu familia? –Se forma una sonrisa el rostro de aquel hombre

-Cállate! Esos asuntos no te incumben son MIS problemas –el empezaba a enojarse

-Jaja seria mejor que murieras chico… a quien engañas no tienes a donde ir, toda la policía de Japón esta sobre ti al igual que mas casa recompenzas y por si fuera poco tu demás familia te mando a matar

-¿Qué!? –Exclamo con sorpresa

-Así es niño… fue tu propia prima la que me pago para deshacerme de ti… -Sonríe

-no… no otra ves… porque? –Su mirada cambio de enojo a tristeza pero antes de que sintiera las lagrimas en sus ojos frunció el seño y su mirada reflejo un odio puro… -Lo sabia, sabia que solo quieren el dinero que me dejo mi padre claro… si por eso esa mujer trato de matarme aquel día –Su tono de voz demostraba que estaba dolido y mas que eso, enfurecido.

-Bueno ya… basta de charlas… mejor quédate ahí y prepárate para morir –Le apunto con su arma.

El castaño no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí parado "Para que vivir si tiene razón… a nadie le importo, soy un asesinó, mi familia me odia, no tengo nada mas que hacer en este mundo" pensaba mientras miraba al cielo… en eso escucho un disparo y cerro los ojos esperando no volver a despertar…

Desafortunadamente sintió que lo jalaban cosa que hizo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos –Sakura! –Casi grita de la impresión al ver como corre frente a el

-Luego haces preguntas lobito… ahora corre –El mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación y escucha como aquel hombre maldice y además mas disparos al aire

-Diablos! –Murmuro sakura –Quieres decirme quien es ese hombre? –Se voltea a verlo

-Es… un casa recompenzas –Contesta con sinceridad

-ahora entiendo todo… por eso te iba a matar ¿no? Y tu bien dejado

-Oye! No fui yo quien pidió tu ayuda… pero si quieres puedes déjame aquí mismo –frunce el seño

-Oh vamos… no seas arrogante mejor corre o nos alcanzara –el chico al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de ella solo sigue corriendo. Cuando al fin dejan de oír disparos se detienen y entran en una cueva donde todo es oscuro

-Genial… ¿ahora que? –Dice el chico respirando agitadamente

-Pues no se tu, pero… creo que estamos en serios problemas… -Sonríe nerviosamente

-No… enserio? –Dice con sarcasmo y ella solo suelta una pequeña risa –Debiste haberte ido ahora también te seguirá –Le mira con seriedad

-Lo se… pero no te podía dejar ahí –Un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas pero no se nota gracias a la oscuridad –No soy tan inhumana para dejar a un extraño a su suerte

-Pero ahora el te seguirá a ti también… acaso no sabes que conmigo corres peligro? Digo… tu debes volver con tu familia, ya es tarde y deben estar preocupados por ti –Mira hacia afuera donde ya empieza a oscurecer

-Si claro… ja –Lanza una carcajada llena de tristeza –Si yo muriera seria lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a mi familia –una sonrisa triste se forma en su rostro

-Por que dices eso? –Pregunta intrigado por el cambio tan drástico de actitud por parte de ella

-Por nada… es solo que… mi vida no vale nada… a nadie le importo –Se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en el suelo

-hmm quieres contarme que te ah pasado? –Arque una ceja sentándose a su lado

-Solo si tu me dices porque estas aquí y que es lo que has hecho para huir de la policía –Pone una condición

-Acaso eso no lo sabes? Mate a mi propia familia… -Ella no pareció sorprendida a decir verdad le miro con pena –Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada ni nadie lo cambiara… -Se encoge de hombros

-Cierto… -Musita ella –Bueno… empiezas –Alza la vista

-Yo? –Se señala a si mismo

-Si jaja –Ríe un poco

-Esta bien… -Suelta un suspiro "Que chica tan extraña pero porque será que me siento tan bien… nunca había estado bien con nadie" –Veamos… todo lo resumiré en una palabra… Dinero –Ante lo dicho ella le miro con intriga y este prosiguió. –Bueno, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mi padre era dueño de una gran fortuna y al morir me dejo todo eso a mí. Mi madre y hermanas me despreciaron por haber sido el único heredero por lo que dejaron de hablarme y me ignoraron… Después de un año con esa situación decidí hablar con mi madre y saber que pasaba pero cuando lo hice ella me grito que no era justo que su esposo me haya dejado todo a mi y no a ellos y que además… -Suspiro hondo y miro la tierra –El no era mi verdadero padre… Cuando lo dije no lo creí y le grite que eso no era verdad pero ella respondió con odio que si, si era cierto… Yo quise que la tierra me tragara ahí mismo por lo que le dije que era una… -Apretó el puño y se calmo –Le dije que me avergonzaba de ser hijo de un criminal… -Vio la mirada estrupefactra de su compañera

-Prosigue –Dijo en voz suave

-Después de eso ella me grito que era un bastardo, me dijo que me odiaba que por eso nunca me abrazaba porque le daba asco el recordar al tipo de hombre con el que me tuvo… cada palabra que decía era como una puñalada para mi y en una de esas mi paciencia se termino, tome un cuchillo de la cocina y enojado se lo clave en el pecho, ella me maldijo ahí mismo y después mis 2 hermanas llegaron… al ver toda la sangre se asustaron y mas cuando yo me les fui encima, una me golpeo fuertemente y me empezó a gritar pero yo solo les pregunte que si sabían todo lo que mi madre había dicho y asintieron sin inmutarse, cada ves me sentía peor y las palabras que me dijeron fueron la gota que derramo el vaso… "Eres un bastardo, un idiota el hijo de un criminal y eso nadie lo cambiara… por eso es que nunca nadie te ah querido y si recuerdas a tu noviecita, ella lo sabia pero acepto salir contigo por tu dinero… " Se rieron de mi por lo que saque el cuchillo y repetí lo mismo que con aquella señora, yo si las quería… eran mi familia!… -Sakura noto como aquel chico empezaba a llorar, tanto que lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo

-Que importa… si ellos no te quisieron hay gente que si te quiere… o por lo menos yo si te quiero… -Le sonrió ante la mirada con sorpresa de el

-Pero…tú no me conoces

-Da igual… siento que en cierta forma nos parecemos demasiado… -Sonrió amargamente

-Ah?... bueno yo ya te conté mi historia y como imaginaras o sabrás anoche escape de prisión así que soy un asesino prófugo de la ley… ahora dime quien eres tu y porque crees que nuestras vidas se parecen tanto, no creo que la tuya sea mala… te ves muy bien para una vida así… -Le paso una mano por la mejilla

-Bueno… Soy sakura kinomoto tengo 18 años y me Salí de la escuela hace ya casi un año… deje mis estudios por problemas familiares… veamos… Mi padre desapareció cuando yo tenia 12 años, desde entonces mi madre llora como loca por el y al mismo tiempo se ah vuelto toda una alcohólica, ya lo era y supongo que fue por eso que mi padre nos dejo, todo empeoro ahí, cada día tomaba mas y mas… al igual que mi vida se nublo con una tormenta… Ella me ah golpeado desde que tengo uso de razón pero mi padre nunca lo supo ya que yo estaba advertida que si decía algo lo pagaría con mi vida, sinceramente si creía capaz a mi madre de matarme por lo que siempre la odie con todo mi ser y hasta hoy sigo sin sentir afecto por ella… mi padre me trataba bien, era alegre con migo y el día que se fue mi madre me culpo a mi, dijo que yo era la que tenia la culpa de que mi padre la haya dejado que de seguro yo le dije que me pegaba… Ese día mi madre me golpeo como nunca antes… estaba sangrando y pensé que moriría en ese instante. Pero la puerta se abrió y por ahí entro mi tía, ella me ayudo a levantarme, me cuido y se quedo a vivir con nosotros, cada que mi madre me quería golpear ella se oponía y todo lo recibía ella. Hace 2 años mi tía falleció en un accidente automovilístico, mi madre volvió a pegarme y ahora nadie me defendía… Deje la escuela para no tener que explicar los moretones y golpes que tenia, nadie me creía cuando decía que mi madre estaba loca y que me quería matar… Y bueno mi abuela es la madre de mi papá por lo que ella dice que no merezco ser su nieta ya que la mujer que es mi madre le da asco por ser una alcohólica… Así que a mi todos me odian y digamos que el sentimiento es mutuo… -Suspiro la joven mientras sentía como quisiera llorar pero se aguanto, ella sabia muy bien que llorar no resolvería nada en su vida además de que… ella ya no lloraría mas, ya no…

-Pues entonces creo que me equivoque… si tenemos mucho en común –Admitió el chico

-Tu crees? –Dijo sarcástica

-Pero bueno… al menos ahora ya tenemos a alguien con quien hablar… -Sonrió un poco

-Cierto –Cuando el la abrazo la chica soltó un pequeño quejido

-Que ocurre? –Se aparto

-No, no es nada, solo que… me duele la espalda, es eso… -El no pareció muy convencido por lo que la jalo y salieron de la cueva

-Quítate la capa –Ordeno

-Porque? –Intento protestar

-Que te la quites… -ella no protesto mas y se la quito dejando al descubierto sus hombros llenos de moretones, rasguños, e incluso marcas de cuchillos en sus brazos y parte de la espalda –Así que era eso…

-No es nada lindo ¿verdad? –Dijo con la cabeza baja

-Por eso nunca te quitas la capa? –Ella afirmo con la cabeza –no creí que tu vida fuera igual de dura

-Pues al menos como dijiste ya no estamos solos… -Sonrió un poco

El no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos más y la abrazo al mismo tiempo de darle un tierno beso…

-Ahora creo que si existe el amor a primera vista –musito el cerca de ella –Te amo sakura… mi caperucita de cerezo…

-Y yo te amo a ti pequeño lobo… -Se volvieron a besar.

AL OTRO DIA AMBOS CAMINABAN POR EL BOSQUE.

-Se supone que deberías ir a casa de tu abuela ¿no? –Le pregunto el mientras veía como ella se sentaba en una roca

-Si, pero no quiero ir…

-Vamos sakura… debes ir y así podremos irnos después… -Le insistió

-Pero…

-Anda solo ve, deja tu encargo y regresas… te estaré esperando…

-Esta bien… -Se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso, regresare pronto –Dijo ella y se marcho caminando.

Shaoran la miro alejarse pero después sintió una mirada sobre el "Mejor la seguiré, tengo un mal presentimiento" Pensó mientras iba tras ella, así caminaron por unos minutos hasta que ella llego a una pequeña casa en medio del bosque ahí toco la puerta.

-Abuela… eh llegado… -La puerta se abrió "Que extraño" pensó al ver todo desordenado según ella su abuela nunca dejada nada tirado era muy perfeccionista y en la limpieza no era la excepción

-Camino más pero no hayo nada… cuando entro a la habitación de su abuela un portazo la sorprendió…

-Aja! Así te quería agarrar mocosa… como es eso de que andas con un criminal… ¿Acaso estas loca? –Una mujer de avanzada edad se apareció frente a sakura

-Yo… -En verdad la había asustado –Eso no te incumbe

-Pero si bien que eres peor que tu madre… aun no se como mi hijo se enamoro de ella… pero lo bueno es que fujitaka ya no esta en este país… fue bueno enviarlo a otro país… -Sonrió la mujer

-Así que fuiste tu quien se lo llevo… -Dijo con odio

-Por supuesto… Tu madre es una psicópata y tu has de estar igual o hasta pero para salir con un asesinó –Recalco lo ultimo

-¿Cómo sabes? –Entrecerró los ojos

-Yo le dije… -Sakura se giro un poco y ahí vio a aquel hombre que ayer nos había perseguido

-Pero que… -Fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca

-shhhh no digas nada… quiero que traigas aquí a ese noviecito tuyo… hay que deshacernos de el lo mas pronto posible –Le mira a los ojos y ella intenta hablar pero de su boca no salen mas que murmuros

-Entonces cree que venga? –Pregunta la anciana

-Si, lo más probable es que cuando no vea volver a su noviecita se preocupe y venga, es un criminal pero bien que tiene sentimientos… -sonríe de forma siniestra

Sakura intenta zafarse del agarre pero le es imposible después la sueltan y la atan con cuerdas en los pies y las manos

-No va a venir… -Dijo tras haber estado en un rincón por casi ya 4 horas

-Entonces no le importas –Dijo la abuela y aunque a ella le dolió en el alma el saber era cierto supo disimular muy bien

-Pues que más da… si no me quiere esta bien, así no vendrá aquí –Frunce el seño

A los pocos minutos entra el hombre de cabello negro se acerca hasta ella. –Ah que lindo… prefieres que el no te quiera solo para que no lo agarremos ¿verdad? –Sakura apretó la mandíbula y bajo la mirada, el hombre como burla le coloco bien la capucha que llevaba cubriendo la cabeza de la joven

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo sakura se preocupo por su amado pero aun así no dijo nada pero después… un sonido llamo su atención era del closet de su abuela

-Sakura?... psss

-Shaoran? –Casi grita pero no lo hizo sabiendo que eso seria peligro y ahí vi salir al chico de cabellos castaños –Pero como…

-Eso es lo de menos ahora debemos escapar… -Mira hacia la ventana y después a ella, le sonríe y va a quitarle las sogas –Enserio creías que te iba a dejar aquí?

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

-tonta… no aria eso… tu eres ahora lo que mas me importa en esta vida así que ni creas que me iré sin ti –Le dio un pequeño beso

-Como saldremos? –Pregunto con temor

-hmmm por la ventana –Camina hasta esta y la abre pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpee

-Shaoran! –Exclama sakura al ver que este ah sido herido por una bala

-Así que… has venido… como todo un caballero –Se burla el hombre con un arma en mano –Que lastima que haya sido en vano, ahora los dos morirán –se le acerca

-Deja que ella se vaya, sakura no tiene nada que hacer aquí… yo soy a quien buscabas –Dice con dificultad mientras coloca una mano sobre su brazo herido

-Vaya, vaya… el lobito piensa proteger a caperucita… que tierno… -Se burla y llega hasta el –Pero no… tanto tu como ella pagaran

-Sakura… vete –Exclama el

-Pero… -Protesta

-Dije que te vayas!... yo me quedo… Vete y vive tu vida… se feliz con alguien mas… -Le mira a los ojos

-No, no me iré… yo te amo a ti shaoran –Dice casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero YO NO! –Le grita desesperado, ella le mira con sorpresa y el procede a explicar –Yo no te amo… es mas, para mi eres una desconocida… solo alguien a quien yo pretendía matar para así usar la vivienda a donde iba por eso te seguí ayer… para ver a donde ibas… -Ella no pudo mas y rompió en llanto

-Eres un idiota Li! –Le grito y salió corriendo

-Vaya… así no se ahuyentan a las mujeres lobito –Le mira el hombre con burla

-Cállate! Tus asuntos son conmigo no con ella…

-Esta bien… di tu última voluntad –Le apunta a la cabeza con el arma

-Yo… -el chico baja la mirada, que podía pedir era un asesino, delincuente y prófugo de la justicia –no tengo idea…

-Bien, pues este es tu final… ya puedo ver ese dinero en mi bolsillo –Suelta una carcajada, shaoran cierra los ojos con fuerza "Perdóname sakura" Piensa sintiendo la muerte cerca…

Escucha un disparo cree que es el fin de su vida pero se sorprende al abrir los ojos y ver como aquel hombre cae al suelo lleno de sangre, aun impactado mira hacia atrás y ahí ve lo que no creyó…

-Sakura… -Susurra con sorpresa

-Eres un idiota Lobito… tan rápido te das por vencido –Lo miro con decepción –Por suerte llegue a tiempo –En ese momento pareció caer en cuenta de lo que hizo y soltó aquel arma, una pistola calibre 56 en tono plateado llena de sangre al igual que las manos de la joven y se tiro al suelo…

El creyó que ella estaría llorando por haber matado a aquel hombre y se le acerco

-Oye tranquila no es para… -Pero se vio interrumpido cuando ella lo beso provocando que quede encima de el

-Ta amo pequeño lobo –El la miro extrañado

-Sakura? –Sentía que ella estaba un poco extraña para ser ella

-Que?

-Si sabes que acabas de hacer verdad? –Dijo con suavidad

-Ah?... hmm te refieres a haber matado a mi abuela y a este tipo… pues si, si lo se… por? –el se sorprendió por la forma tan fría en que ella contesto como si matar fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-y te sientes bien? –Arqueo una ceja

-Si, excelente diría Yo, al fin pude descargar todo mi enojo de hace años… -Cuando se pusieron de pie el noto la sangre que ella tenia sobre su capa

-Oye por que… -Intrigo el mientras veía como la chica trataba de curar la herida de su brazo de el

-Mira andas de suerte, la bala solo te roso no fue nada grave… -Ella rompió una parte de la capa y la ato en la herida del chico

-Sakura! –El le miro sorprendido "Ahora que tiene, anda muy rara" –por que…

-Ah… bueno no importa… será mejor que nos vayamos… hay que salir del país… ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah?... y con que dinero…

-Pues… aquí mi abuela tiene unas joyas, y en mi casa tengo otras… podemos pasar por unas –Dijo como si nada

-Y tu madre?

-Pues si se opone supongo que usare esto otra vez… -Vio la pistola en el suelo y pasó su mano por ella

-Sabes que ahora seremos prófugos de la justicia?

-Si, lo se… pero podemos fingir nuestra muerte y cambiarnos los nombres… 'no te gusta la idea? –Sonrió

-Eh… esta bien, y a que país iremos?

-A china… -Le sonríe y el devuelve el gesto…

Así ambos salen de aquella casa que fue testigo de un nuevo crimen…

TIEMPO DESPUES…

Sakura y Shaoran viven en Hong Kong, han dejado su pasado atrás nadie sabe sobre ello, la madre de sakura se había opuesto aquí ella se fuera pero sakura no se tentó el corazón para dispararle a su propia madre, después de eso

La policía los creyó muertos por aquel accidente en la carretera donde un auto donde según ellos iban había rodado por el barranco, ellos habían planeado todo, cuando llegaron a china se cambiaron los nombres por Xiaolang y Ying-Fa. Se casaron y ahora han dejado todo como un pasado que nadie conoce, aquel lobo que se enamoro de caperucita vivía feliz con su esposa y su pequeña hija.

-y colorín colorado… este cuento se ah acabado… -Decía una mujer de cabello castaño largo a la pequeña niña de 7 años que estaba recostada

-Que lindo! –Dijo la niña

-Muy bien ahora a dormir… -Apago la luz se despidió y salió del cuarto

-Se durmió? –Pregunto un hombre de ojos bicolor al ver entrar a su esposa

-Si… -Afirmo ella con una sonrisa

-Enserio no se como le sigue gustando el cuento de La caperucita roja… A quien le gusta un cuento donde el lobo se muere –Se cruza de brazos

-No se, pero es un buen cuento… aun así prefiero mas el que nosotros hemos escrito –Le da un pequeño beso

-Si, un cuento típico… la caperucita se enamoro del lobo y ambos vivieron felices para siempre… -Dijo con sarcasmo

-Exacto! –Sonrió la mujer

-Te amo mi caperucita…

-Y yo a ti pequeño lobo… -Amos se besaron y como dicen en los cuentos…

COLORIN COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE AH TERMINADO…

**Hi!**

**Bueno cuanto me dan del 1 al 10… les gusto? Espero que si, este es mi proyecto de literatura ahora esperare a ver cuanto me ponen uff mas vale que sea mas de 8 o todo habra sido un desperdicio de tiempo o bueno… ni tanto porque lo puedo compartir con ustedes jeje. GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
